Moments
by TamyG
Summary: A bunch of one-shots. Each focuses on a certain character or a pair of characters, and ends with a quote. No pairs. Some might be AU.
1. Loss

**Title: Loss**

**Spoiler: Marineford Arc, episode 483**

**Characters : Luffy and Ace**

* * *

_His chest streamed with warm blood. His eyes fought to stay awake. His lungs begged for a breath of air. And his heart struggled to stay alive._

_Barely hanging to his life, Portgas D. Ace chocked as he whispered his last words into his brother's ear,_

_"For loving me..."_

_He trailed off as one final sob escaped his lips, and before his body submitted to eternal sleep he continued,_

_"Thank you!"_

_.. .. .._

"ACE!"

Luffy cried out as he promptly woke up from his sleep. Sweat beads covered his face. Bitter tears trickled down his cheeks. Heartbeats thumped loudly in his chest.

The captain of the mugiwara pirates buried his face deep into his palms,

"I love you too, A-Ace...I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

And through soft sobs that skipped his lips,

"I promise you I will fulfill our dream. Yours, Sabo's and mine. I promise brother."

.. .. ..

_"To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die." - _**Thomas Campbell**


	2. Change

**Title : Change**

**Spoiler : Marineford Arc**

**Characters : Luffy and Crocodile**

* * *

"Aaaaaaah! Wani!" The captain of the mugiwara pirates shouted while pointing a finger.

"Oi, Mugiwara. Take back your finger before I snap it into two." The mastermind of the fallen syndicate, Baroque Works, replied curtly. He then let out one of his lazy laughs and added, "Who knew I would get my revenge so soon?"

"It has been two months!" Luffy replied with his signature grin, and obviously dodging Crocodile's threat. However, he abruptly lowered his head, and kept staring at the ground. Few minutes later he rose up his head once again, but with eyes still staring at the ground and a weary smile across his face he said, "Thank you, Crocodile."

Crocodile had almost dropped the cigar that was clutched between his teeth if it had not been for his quick senses. Luffy's words had caused him quite the shock. However, he managed to regain his lost composure within seconds. And with a frown and apparent annoyance he scoffed, "For what?"

"Esheshesheeee!" Luffy simply grinned at him once again, and ran pass the confused scarred man.

"What the…!" Crocodile cursed in his confusion.

"The Great war. Marineford." The man standing next to Crocodile explained with his few words.

"Cheh!" Crocodile snorted in disgust, and then he waved for the man to follow, "Let's go, Daz."

"Your revenge?" Daz Bones asked, almost sarcastically if it wasn't for his impassiveness.

"You are quite talkative today, Daz." Crocodile retorted. He then added under his breath, "Stupid Mugiwara…"

.. .. ..

_"The devil could change. He was once an angel, and may be evolving still." ~ _**Laurence J. Peter**


	3. Loneliness

**Title: Loneliness**

**Spoiler: Return to Sabaody Arc, episode 522**

**Characters : Perona**

* * *

"I've finally found you!" Chopper's voice called out from the direction where a giant bird was descending.

"Chopper!" Luffy cried out in joy.

"Long time no see! I missed you all!" Chopper waved at Luffy, Sanji and Zoro ecstatically. "Come on! There's no time, the warships are getting near!"

_He's leaving._

"Lets go all!" Luffy shouted as he stretched an arm and jumped on top of the bird, followed by Sanji and Zoro.

_He's leaving for real._

"Don't let the Mugiwara Pirates flee!" The captain of the marine squad ordered.

_Hold it in, Perona. Don't Cry._

"I want to become a flea..."

"I want to become a louse..."

_That's right. Just focus on the enemy, and make sure they don't follow him._

"Sir! The Mugiwara Pirates have escaped!" One of the marines shouted.

"How?!" The captain of the squad demanded.

_He left. No. That has always been the plan. Once again back to his crew._

"Some witnesses saw them riding on a giant bird!" A marine replied hesitantly.

"What?!" The captain exclaimed and then focused back to the portable den den mushi in his hand, "Sorry,Sir! The Mugiwaras have escaped! We are currently facing an unidentified enemy. All the squads ahead of us are turning negative!"

_I'm glad you managed to leave safely._

Knowing that the mugiwaras have reached their ship, Perona left the battlefield and ascended to higher grounds.

"Sheesh! That guy was nothing but trouble, right until the end." Perona mumbled in dismay, "I'll have to find another toy now..."

She gently hugged her stuffed animal, and allowed soft sobs to escape her lips.

_Why am I missing you already?_

_Good luck Zoro..._

_.. .. .._

_"All I ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with my hands but with my heart." - _**Tahereh Mafi**


End file.
